Come Play with Me
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Little white lies turn into big problems for Kagome when her boyfriend decides to join in on her little game. Written for LiveJournal's InuSongFics Community. Sess/Kag


Title: Come Play with Me

Prompt: Darkness

Song: The Game by Disturbed

Word Count: 4115 (including lyrics)

Pairing: Sess/Kag Kag/?

Genre: Darkfic

Rating: R for creep factor and language

Warning: Darker than I've ever done. I even managed to creep out by beta/best friend with this one.

-

Just how stupid does the bitch think I am? Or is it that she thinks she's that great of a liar? She isn't. I know where she's been, who she's been with. She thinks she's getting away with something. She's not. Just as I have before, I'll punish her for her little lies. No one lies to me. No one.

_Tell me exactly  
what am I supposed to do?  
Now that I have  
allowed you to beat me!_

It didn't have to be this way. No, my little whore of a girlfriend chose this road. I trusted her when she told me she was going for a drink with Sango. I didn't feel even a twinge of suspicion as she kissed me goodbye and left our apartment, the apartment I pay for.

_Do you think that  
we could play another game?  
Maybe I can win this time?  
_

If it wasn't for my loyal friends I would never have known what she'd done, how she'd met him there, danced with him, allowed his hands to roam her body, venturing places only my hands belong. She came home late that night, far too tipsy, laughing, thinking she got away with something and she had, but only for a short while.

_I kind of like  
the misery you put me through.  
Darling, you can trust me  
completely.  
_

Kagura had been kind enough to tell me the next day at the office, where I slaved for hours on end to pay for the slutty little dress my girlfriend wore to see another man. The knowledge nearly broke me. Maybe it did. Either way, I made sure things were even.

_If you even try  
to look the other way,  
I think that I could kill this time._

And when she sleeps tonight, I will slip out of our bed and even the playing field once more. I think I am beginning to enjoy it.

-

The ringing phone woke her early this morning. I wasn't asleep. No, I was busy watching her sleeping, listening to her slow steady breathing, seeing her delicate eyelashes flitting rapidly as she dreamt. I wonder, was she dreaming of him?

I had been awaiting the call, knew it was coming. I'd left her out in the open, easy to find, and Kagome was the first the girl's family would think to notify, even before they called her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend.

It was easy to appear concerned as she listened to the voice on the other end. I was, just not for the expected reasons. No, I was eager to see the look in her eyes as she heard it. Another of her friends was dead, someone she'd known since grade school.

My sweet little whore, she did not disappoint. As tears filled her eyes, I pulled her into my arms, holding her shaking body close as she tried and failed to tell me what had happened, the sobs wracking her small frame making speech impossible. It was alright. I already knew. I cooed soothing words in her ear and ran my fingers through her hair as she wondered what she'd done to deserve so much pain, so much loss. I could have told her.

_It doesn't really seem  
I'm getting through to you.  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly.  
I think that you might  
have to take another taste,  
a little bit of hell this time._

She couldn't see my smirk. I was beginning to get good at this game we were playing. Still, we were only even, head to head. I wanted to win.

_  
_-

She looks so good in black, my sweet little slut. This has to be the nicest funeral so far. The girl's family apparently spared no expense. Nice. At least this one will have some decent food.

The monk is in the front row, weeping openly for his lost love. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Miroku couldn't keep his hands to himself to save his life. Hmmm. I think I may have given myself an idea.

I follow her down the long aisle to the front, holding her small hand in my larger one, giving her support as we approach the coffin and her dead friend. They did an incredibly good job on her. I was certain Sango would have a closed casket, with the wet crunch sound her skull made as it bounced off the concrete at the bottom of the long flight of stairs, not to mention the number of broken bones. She should never have gone for a walk after dark, not after Kagome lied to me. She made it too easy. At least the last one was a challenge.

-

She was old. She should have been quick and easy, but then I didn't really want it that way anyway.

The spinster opened the door easily enough, recognizing me from the many times I'd visited with my dear Kagome. She even asked me to join her for tea and cookies. Who was I to refuse her? It would be her last meal after all.

_Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?_

Things were quite cordial until she began to question why I'd come to see her alone. Was something wrong with Kagome? Not technically. Was she alright? At the moment, sure. Was she safe? Well, now that depended on whether she lied to me again.

_Is she not right?!  
Is she insane?!  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!  
_

Slowly things began to click in her silver covered head and her eyes widened as I allowed a smirk to show. She knew. She knew she wasn't going to survive my visit. Still, she didn't surrender to the inevitable. She tried to outrun me, me, with demon blood in my veins. I don't think she was surprised when I caught her. She was ready and she fought me tooth and nail, struggling as I put a pillow over her face and held it down.

My smirk had widened as I recognized the pillow I'd grabbed randomly off the sofa. It was one Kagome had embroidered; a skill she'd learned from the old grandmotherly woman. It was only fitting that she die like this, her face pressed to the needlepoint my lying little Kagome had worked so hard on.

-

Kaede, the oldest and weakest of all my victims so far, struggled the hardest and lasted the longest. She was a worthy opponent, not like Sango who fell head over heels with the slightest push. Still, I couldn't allow my Kagome to become suspicious. Accidents were so much more believable and called for much fewer questions, but they were dead all the same and her pain and loss didn't seem any less. Accidents were best, for now.

-

She'd behaved so well since Sango's funeral and I am almost itching for her to lie to me again. Maybe she learned her lesson? While the thought pleased me, I was growing bored with remembering past punishments.

-

The retard had been fun. My sweet, sweet Kagome was such a caring little thing to volunteer with the mentally handicapped and she was so devoted to this little half demon. I chuckled at the thought. Jinenji was anything but little. He was a huge horse faced hanyou with impressive strength but very little mental capacity. Killing him was a game in every sense of the word.

_Lie to me!_

She'd been crying so hard when I had to go pick her up from the hospital. They hadn't even had the courtesy to call her and let her know that her weekly visit was canceled by the grim reaper. Apparently someone had forgotten to lock the drug cupboard and Jinenji, with his childlike mind, had gotten into it, overdosing. He'd eaten them like candies, but then that was what I'd told him after all. He even said thank you. What a polite victim.

-

She'd really pissed me off the time I took three lives for one lie. I hadn't planned it that way, but they'd made it so easy.

The wolf had always been far too forward with Kagome anyway. He deserved to die and figuring out how to cause his death was extra fun. We'd gone for a weekend in the mountains, camping with Kagome's friends, not that I'd wanted to go in the first place. In the end though, it was a good trip.

She'd told me he wouldn't be there, that bastard hanyou friend of hers. She'd promised me, but as we pulled into the camping area there he was, sitting by the fire laughing. He even had the nerve to hug her in front of me.

_Lie to me!_

The car was supposed to take both of them out, Inuyasha and Kouga, as they made a beer run into the small town on the edge of the forest. At the last second the hanyou had decided to stay. Kagome said it was a miracle he hadn't gone along. I say he was lucky he wasn't in the car when the brakes went out. The final report said the car flipped more than fifteen times before a patch of trees finally brought it to a crashing halt. The wolf hadn't even worn his seatbelt. His was a closed coffin.

I had only one regret that night. We really could have used more beer.

Ginta and Hakaku, the wolf's best friends, took his death especially hard. Apparently Ginta found it necessary to consume ridiculous quantities of alcohol, some kind of grief twisted apology for sending his friend on a beer run. He made it too easy for me as I sat across from him handing him drink after drink while subtly reminding him that Kouga was gone forever.

_Lie to me!_

He drank until he passed out and thanks to a funnel and a length of hose, oh, and me, he kept drinking. The unconscious vomiting I could have done without, but I had a plan to stick to and I did. By the time Hakaku came checking on his brother the next day I was gone and Ginta was stone cold. Alcohol poisoning. What a tragedy.

Who could have blamed Hakaku for what he did? Sure, he didn't actually do it, but then only I knew that. He'd lost his best friend and his brother in less than a week. Depression can be a dangerous thing and another victim was attributed to it when the wolf's downstairs neighbor noticed a leak in their ceiling.

_Lie to me!_

It was a pity the neighbor noticed. I had been hoping the water would ruin the floor and the full bathtub would fall through to the lower level, revealing Hakaku, wrists slit. I'd even remembered the hesitation marks. No one ever questioned it. I was on a roll.

-

Ah, the kitsune. Kagome felt incredibly guilty about his untimely demise. After all, she'd gotten him the early morning paper route. You might think killing one so young would be more difficult, but it wasn't. Really, he was just another speed bump on the road. He didn't even leave a scratch on my car.

_Lie to me!_

She'd cried so hard, her hands wrapped in my long hair as she clung to me for comfort. She shouldn't have lied to me. I'd never like the teen anyway. She'd paid him far too much attention, spent too much time with him, time she should have been spending with me. Now that he was out of the way she would.

-

My good little girl was bad again.

I knew she couldn't stay away forever. The hanyou seemed to draw her to him like a magnet. If he called her she would come like an obedient puppy, no matter the consequences, no matter what lie she had to tell me to see him again.

_You always wanted  
people to remember you.  
You leave your little mark on  
society!  
Don't you know your wish  
is coming true today?  
Another victim dies tonight._

Maybe it wasn't only her fault. Maybe Kagome wasn't the only one deserving of punishment. The monk was Inuyasha's best friend and Sango's funeral had given me such a delightfully dark idea. Yes, it was decided. Miroku was next.

_  
_-

The hanyou was the one to call this time. Miroku was murdered! I was shocked. Okay, so I wasn't shocked, not even a little. The monk did have some rather dangerous proclivities. Ever since his precious Sango 'slipped' and fell he'd been enjoying the company of ladies of the evening. Perhaps this time he'd simply chosen the wrong one?

_Lie to me!_

They'd found him naked, gagged, and tied spread eagle to the bed in a ratty little hotel in the worst part of town. His killer hadn't even been so kind as to fuck him first before slicing him open from neck to cock. At least 'she' left his driver's license; of course they didn't know that until they found it during his autopsy, deep in his abdominal cavity.

I'd never cut someone like that before. There was blood, so much glorious hot, wet, sticky blood. Hakaku's was different. His blood had mixed with the water. The wolf had already wanted to die, climbed into the bathtub with hardly any coaxing. Of course I'd held a gun on him, but I don't think he really noticed.

Miroku, on the other hand, fought to live. I'm sure they found serious bruising and even bleeding from where he'd struggled against his bindings. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about all my other punishments, but who else could I share it all with? It wasn't like he was going to tell on me.

_Lie to me!_

She looked so guilty when I asked who was on the phone, mentally begging her to lie to me again. Her friends had dropped like flies and only the hanyou was left. She just needed to give me a reason. She surprised me when she looked me right in the eye and told me it was that filthy half-breed, knowing how I felt about him. Perhaps she was just too overcome with grief to lie?

-

She'd kept me waiting for over a month this time and the wait was excruciating.

My Kagome is such a beautifully submissive little bitch now. She almost never left the house anymore. She didn't have anywhere to go, no friends left, none but the hanyou and it seemed that he had introverted as well. I'd done an excellent job of punishing them both with one very entertaining evening. It was a pity there was almost no one left for me to kill. At least there was still Inuyasha.

_Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?_

She should have known I would see through her lie. How could I not? I knew when the disgusting half-breed was born. Apparently his birthday was so important to my little whore that she had to lie to me to go see him. I wonder just what kind of present she gave him. I hope it was an appropriate parting gift.

She slept soundly as I slipped out of bed once more and dressed in the darkness. I silently thanked her for leaving her keys out for me. The hanyou had been so kind as to give her a key to his home long ago and though she told me she gave it back, I've always known she hadn't. That little lie I let slide, knowing someday it would come in handy.

_Is she not right?!  
Is she insane?!  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!_

His house was big enough that it wasn't difficult to make my way around the ground floor without alerting anyone to my presence, disabling little electronic devices as I went. I knew he lived with family. I just didn't care. They'd given the half-breed life. In my eyes that was crime enough to deserve punishment and I was just the one to give it.

Delicate noses didn't even notice the smell and by the time they did it would be too late. The fire would surround them so quickly and completely that escape would be impossible. I glanced around one last time as I crept out the front door, lighting a match and setting it to the liquid accelerant covering the floor. It was beautiful, the way the flames spread. If only I could stick around and watch it burn.

-

She was awake when I got home, something I wasn't expecting. When I saw the phone I realized she was already being notified, but something in her eyes told me I was wrong. Suddenly concerned, I listened carefully, hearing an unexpected voice on the other end of the line.

"Kagome, I'm telling you, he set my house on fire! Sesshoumaru…"

I'd heard enough. Apparently a fire wasn't the best choice for exterminating hanyou filth. She looked at me with disbelief on her face and I gave her a small smile.

"Is everything alright, Kagome, dear? Did something happen?"

She looked me in the eyes and lied to me just like I knew she would.

_Is she really telling lies again?  
Doesn't she realize she's in danger?_

He didn't need her right that second and even if he did, my Kagome did not need to be going out in the middle of the night at the hanyou's beckoned call. Still, I let her go, my anger growing by the second. She would pay for this latest lie but not only vicariously. Yes, the hanyou would die first before her very eyes, but it was time for her to learn something about personal responsibility. They all died for her sins. Now it would be her turn.

_  
_-

They weren't hard to find. With the hanyou's house in ruins, of course he would go to Miroku's, and wherever the hanyou wanted her my Kagome came running. I'd enjoyed killing the monk so much I decided a knife was the way to go again. No leaving it up to chance. Inuyasha would die by my hand this very night and my beautiful little whore would follow.

Perhaps they should have locked the front door. Did she really think I would allow her to leave and go to him with no consequence? I found them in the living room; huddled on the couch together as the half-breed comforted her and she tried to understand just why I would do such a horrible thing as set his home on fire in the dead of night while he slept.

"You could have just asked me," I said as I walked into the room, my hand behind my back holding the knife. "I'd be happy to tell you why." I brought the blade in front of me and the sound of her scream was music to my ears.

Inuyasha had yanked her to her feet and was holding her behind him, shielding her with his body as she trembled in fear. "Why?" she whispered. _  
_

"Because you lied to me, the same reason as I killed the rest of them."

_The little bitch,  
she went and she told A LIE!_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You fuck! You killed Miroku!"

"Did I not just say that? Yes, half-breed, I killed Miroku and Sango as well." Kagome let out the most beautiful gurgling gasp through her sobs and I smirked. "Just like I killed Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku. You should never have lied to me and told me this disgusting thing wouldn't be on the camping trip with us."

_Now she will never tell another.  
A LIE!_

"I didn't. I didn't lie. He wasn't going to be there!"

I could see the guilt in Inuyasha's eyes. Ah, so that lie had been his. Either way. It made no difference to me.

"I killed your beloved little Shippo, giant idiot Jinenji, and the most fun… Kaede."

_The little bitch,  
she went and she told A LIE!_

Oh she was exquisite as tears poured from painful looking red eyes, staining her cheeks.

"You're… you're crazy. How could you?" she cried.

_NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!_

"How could I? The same was as I am going to kill your precious hanyou… and then you. I'm tired of being lied to. You just don't seem to learn your lesson."

I turned the blade in my hand, watching the light glint off the bright metal, seeing my own reflection in the flawless surface. They both watched me, entranced, as I dragged the tip of one finger along the sharp edge, slicing deep into the pad.

"Perfect. You are too good, my darling, to be killed with a dull blade. You deserve only the best. Don't worry. I promise to wipe his filthy blood off before your turn. I would never wish to foul your perfect body."

It was finally time and I couldn't wait. I took one step forward and then another, laughing as they tried to back away, step for step, to keep the same distance between us. Too bad a wall got in their way.

Inuyasha was brave to try to shield her with his own body, but I fully intended to kill him first anyway. I was surprised when he suddenly smiled and then spoke.

"What took you so fucking long, you bastard?!"

"Are you in a hurry to die?" I asked him before a blinding pain began in my head, the world around me going black.

-

_My Dearest Kagome, _

_You think you've won our little game, haven't you? Well, you may have started something but I promise you, my beloved little bitch, I will end it. _

_You dared to set me up? The half-breed's brother… I should have known. Why didn't you tell me your sweet ex was back? I'd have killed him long ago if I knew he was a possible target, a player in our game. _

_I admit fire was a mistake, my first. I didn't think to check the house, to make sure everyone was present and accounted for. I didn't even consider one important person: Sesshoumaru. The damn dog saw me in the house, saw me set it alight. He rescued the hanyou and his parents and then told Inuyasha what he'd seen._

_My second mistake was letting you go to the hanyou. I should have killed you where you stood, let the half-breed hear you gasping for your last breath over the phone, knowing that his call had caused your death, but I wanted you both, together. _

_The taiyoukai foiled my plans, ending the game, or so he thought. _

_I've been watching him, sitting next to you holding your hand or with his arm around your shaking shoulders as you cry. Is the testimony difficult to hear, my love? But the lurid details of how I killed your friends one by one are the best part. I rather enjoy it, reliving each lie and the kill that followed with the aid of visuals. Do you think you could be a dear and thank the prosecutor for me?_

_I was surprised to see that it was not Inuyasha who comforts you. You know, he didn't want you before. He dropped you like a brick off a bridge, deciding that he was far too good to mate a human. His loss was my gain. Now it seems your humanity does not bother him much. I've seen his mark on you, though you tried to hide it from me. How nice it was of me to bring you two together once more. _

_You think you're safe now with me here in this place of punishment, but let me tell you, they don't have a clue about punishment here. No, I know how to punish and punish I will. These walls won't hold me forever, darling. Someday soon I'll get out and find you, the both of you, and I'll make you suffer, Kagome, for abandoning me for that dog. _

_You are mine, my sweet little lying whore. You will always be mine: mine to hold, mine to kiss, mine to kill. Sleep well, Kagome, safe in his strong arms… while you can. Soon you will wake from your sweet dreams to find me standing there, waiting, ready for round two to begin. _

_You may have started this game, my little miko, but I will be the one to end it._

_Forever yours, _

_Naraku_


End file.
